The Neverland Prophecy Part 1
The Neverland Prophecy Part 1 is the twenty fourth episode of the second season of the TV series and fifty first episode of the full series overall. Plot Nobody ever asks Michael for anything: when Wendy needs help she asks John and when John needs help, he asks Wendy… and when Mrs. Darling needs something from her children, she asks her two eldest children! It’s as if Michael doesn’t know how to do anything. He’s tired of feeling useless… but he can’t seem to think of anything that he does better than his older siblings (and that really irritates him). Peter happens to drop by just at that moment. Noticing that Michael is sulking, he suggests that they forget all about it for a few hours, and take a quick trip to Neverland. Nobody there cares about being useful or not! And off they go to the Imaginary Land. Meanwhile in Neverland’s jungle, the pirates, led by Hook have just gotten their dirty hands on a stone, engraved with ancient signs. Hook seems overjoyed by this discovery: this must be the key to finding a great treasure that will lead him to a final victory over Peter Pan. The stone even shows a map, indicating the entrance to a cave... Sienna – who happens to be lurking nearby– can’t resist the temptation. She snatches the stone from Hook and takes off. Hook fumes: he swears he won’t rest ‘til he gets his hand or hook on that stone again… Sienna goes to the Imaginary tree to try to decipher the stone… but she finds she’s incapable of figuring it out. Luckily, the Darlings have just arrived with Peter: they’ll certainly be able to help her. Michael is the first to propose his help to Sienna… but she decides that he’s a bit too little, this is a job for John! Michael sulks even more, as John opens the Great Book of Neverland to translate the signs on the stone. He discovers that they tell of a very old prophesy: Neverland was created by Imagination, and it had taken magic, lots of magic to make it come alive, and many ups and downs to turn it into the haven of peace we know today. For many long years ago, before Peter and Hook, before the Lost children – the overflow of too much magic made the land a chaotic place, with no rules or logic; dominated by a strange creature – Barrum – who played with Neverland as if it were a giant toy rattle. The Ancient Ones, first inhabitants of Neverland – threatened by Barrum’s folly – found a way to imprison him inside a conch shell that they buried deep in the belly of Neverland. And the Imaginary Land finally became the little corner of Paradise (albeit with its reasonable share of problems) that it is today. Characters Major Characters *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Captain Hook *Smee *Sienna *Pick *Great Chief Lost Kids *Stringbean *Chubs *Baby *Cynthia *Meera *Maia Pirates *Jake Sorrow *Asbjorn *Dagan *Jaro *Chuluun Category:Episodes Category:Season 2